Radical Remake
Radical Remake is a user-made project by Aurora Designs. It is a remake of Zoo Tycoon 2 and most of its expansion packs available to public. The expansion features better looks, better skies and better everything for Zoo Tycoon 2, making the game and its expansions much more realistic. Only a fraction of the remade animals and textures have been publicly released. However, eventually many more will be released in the future. Parts Zoo Tycoon 2 The following animals are in Zoo Tycoon 2 - Part 3, but have yet to be given a full reveal: *African Lion (Reveal) Zoo Tycoon 2: Endangered Species African Adventure Zoo Tycoon 2: Marine Mania Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals Official Bonus Animals Bonus Downloads Mustang During August 2009, a Mustang was created for Zoo Tycoon 2. It was a bonus animal for Radical Remake. It lives in the grassland biome. The Mustang has ten skins and it comes with a Mustang Statue. Great Barracuda A Great Barracuda was released on May 18, 2011. It was the first Marine Mania-based download released by AD and was paired near the announcement of Marine Mania Part 1. Malayan Tapir AD'S Malayan Tapir was released on January 4, 2012 Leafy Sea Dragon Following the release of Marine Mania Part 1, the Leafy Sea Dragon was released on Aurora Designs' website.The Leafy Sea Dragon is one of the smallest animals released for the game. It's creator is known to be LeopardClaw after a while.It requires the Moray Eel Pack to work. Asian Elephant Few days after the release of the Leafy Sea Dragon, the Asian Elephant was released on March 29, 2012. The Asian Elephant is the first bonus download remake released by Aurora Designs. Fan's Choice winner: Indian Rhino On July 31, 2012, AD team announced Fan's Choice in which members of Northern Skies and Aurora Designs could pick a Bonus Download animal.The Indian Rhino received the most votes after two tours. On June 23, the Indian Rhino was released. Addax In January, 2013, the Addax was released on the Aurora Designs site. Scimitar-Horned Oryx Along with the download, a new member is also announced: Longi. Musk Ox Yet to be released. Holiday packs Thanksgiving Pack The Thanksgiving Pack was created during October 2009. The pack features the Eastern Wild Turkey, as well as some foliage and scenery. Winter Magic Pack The Winter Magic Pack was made in December of 2009, but was not released until February, 2010. The pack came with a saiga and a Siberian tiger. The pack was going to have scenery, but this was saved for a later pack. It also includes a dead tree and dead shrub. Cerrado Treasure The Cerrado Treasure pack was made for Thanksgiving 2010 and was released in early December 2010. The pack is based on the Cerrado savannah region of South America.' African Adventure is needed for this pack to work.' Download information and history Dodo Before the Aurora Designs Dodo was released, a group called the Jagged Fang Designs had made one but hadn't released it yet. After AD's Dodo was released, JFD revealed their dodo. ZT2: Part C The beta version of ZT2 Part C was released at the ZT2 Round Table forum containing all the Part C animals except for the Polar Bear and the African Lion. On November 9th, 2014, a version of Part C was released to Aurora Designs, along with the remade biomes and additional foliage. Gallery Apline Ibex (Male).png|Ibex remake (male.) Apline Ibex (Female).png|Ibex remake (female.) GiraffeRm.png|Reticulated Giraffe remake (male). GiraffeRf.png|Reticulated Giraffe remake (female). PenguinR.png|Emperor Penguin remake. ZebraR.png|Grant´s Zebra remake. OstrichRm.png|Southern Ostrich remake (male). OstrichRf.png|Southern Ostrich remake (female). OkapiR.png|Okapi remake. CrocR.png|Nile Crocodile remake. CheR.png|Cheetah remake. LemurR.png|Ring-tailed lemur remake. RTiger.png|Bengal Tiger remake. ElephantArr.png|African Elephant remake. beaver.png|American Beaver remake. 70887d75.png|Black Rhino remake. chimp.png|Chimpanzee remake. flamingoc.png|Greater Flamingo remake. a361a4ca.png|Indian Peafowl remake (male). hippob.png|Hippopotamus remake. kangm.png|Red Kangaroo remake (male). mooz.png|Moose remake. 97c9b273.png|Thomson's Gazelle remake (male). RR panda.png|Giant panda remake. 7hNDu.png|Gemsbok remake. 8585406.png|Jaguar remake. 9delUUr.png|Snow Leopard remake HxT0tc8.png|Red Panda remake. gcV4KMo.png|Grizzly Bear remake. dromedarycamel.png|Dromedary Camel remake. mx0p3.png|Spanish Lynx remake. KomodoDrr.png|Komodo Dragon remake. Oryxrr.png|Scimitar-horned Oryx remake. Koalarr.png|Koala remake. 59_1357037764_gibbon.png|Crested Gibbon remake. galapagostortoise.png|Galapagos Giant Tortoise remake. sableantelope.png|Giant Sable Antelope remake. BJsEi.png|Striped Hyena remake. Sik0S.png|Nile Monitor remake. cD6Zm.png|Ratel remake. Aardvarkrr.png|Aardvark remake. Buffalorr.png|African Buffalo remake. NeoEcmB.png|Barbary Ape remake. XCDZKYR.png|Masai Giraffe remake. XJiDLhI.png|Secretary Bird remake. bv5vj60.png|Mandrill remake. C81zhx3.png|Wildebeest remake. warthog.png|Warthog remake. africanspurredtortoise.png|African Spurred Tortoise remake. 6406170.png|Bottlenose Dolphin remake. 6406158.png|West Indian Manatee remake. 6406164.png|Blue Marlin remake. vp68M.png|Short-Finned Pilot Whale remake. 6562716.png|Leatherback Sea Turtle remake. 6627323.png|Rockhopper Penguin remake. Hpq7n.png|Manta Ray remake. KPLWC.png|Goblin Shark remake. 6892389.png|Blacktip Reef Shark remake. RR orca.png|Orca remake. TfYJh.png|Green Sea Turtle remake. ncdeHSc.png|Pacific Walrus remake RpO6mtU.png|California Sea Lion remake Dodo.png|Dodo remake. Bonus animals, etc. Mustang.gif|Mustang. Turkey.png|The Turkey featured in the Thanksgiving pack. Saiga.png|The Saiga featured in the Winter magic pack. SibTiger.png|The Siberian Tiger featured in the Winter magic pack. nbarm.png|Nine-Banded Armadillo from Cerrado Treasure. manedwolf.png|Maned Wolf from Cerrado Treasure. img1b.png|Great Barracuda. Tapirm.png|Malayan Tapir. cyPzj.png|Leafy Sea Dragon. CFabc.png|Asian Elephant remake. ju0wn.png|Addax remake. nY2pEpE.png|Indian Rhino muskox.png|Muskox. Links *Old main site *New main site Category:User made games Category:Radical Remake